featuretestingcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England
Hello, matey! Please feel free to make a name for yourself here too. Captain Matthew O'malley 19:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Deletion That was a requested service by none other than those guys who for so long wanted such a juicy run up on me. Info you may need!!!!!!!! POTCO Players Wiki IP Block List Meeting O'malley Calls a Meeting HAI :D:D:D:D:D Names to add to the Saga Atticus Bitter Tonnicus Bitter Atticus Bitter 19:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Spelling error. Its Atticus not Atticulos. and I see you used my name for your POTCO Players Wiki Sig. 03:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Grace Goldtimbers She recently went on a rant about how low everyone is reporting these "EITC" players and how messed up I was for reporting Samuel to a live chat person for his comment on your blog (Players Wiki) about Disney. She then left my friends claiming she was done with spoiled little kids. Who said I hated him??? Atticus Bitter 21:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Um thanks I don't even know why I was banned on this wiki. Thank you for lifting it. I knew I was banned but why? What did I do? Katbluedog (I don't have a signature here yet). I have a signature made. I just have to add it. Katbluedog Re: Hey #No one will ever know #Site is down and no way to return until further notice Atticus Bitter 00:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Like I said No one knows. Feel free to leave your ideas on my newest blog, User Blog:Captain Matthew O'malley/Could this recent site crash be something worse?!! Atticus Bitter 00:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) That is what the latter want you to think.... They are worse than they try to make themselves appear. Atticus Bitter 00:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Staff They are up to something... Atticus Bitter 14:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Staff I mean the Staff of Wikia.com. Atticus Bitter 14:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Just look at the edit I supposedly made 3 hours ago. I never made that edit and it had something to do with Wikia Staff. Atticus Bitter 14:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Inorite.... I wonder what that hidden change was for.... Atticus Bitter 14:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay used to be fun... But little twerpie kids come along and they ruin the fun by turning roleplay into a complete mayhem. Roleplay used to be about less forced, now these kids coming along want EVERYONE involved no matter what others think. Atticus Bitter 15:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Mustache Quote This says: "I am a beast, now be off with you, ya knave!!!!!!" Atticus Bitter 15:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Game site!!!!!!!!!!!! I think it just crashed again..... Atticus Bitter 16:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wildrat Saga character list You have me listed as Atticulos Bitter. my names Atticus. Atticus Bitter 17:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE it!!!!! Perfect!!!!!!!!!! Atticus Bitter 19:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Another Joke!!!!!!! v3/register/congratulations is an end html that leads you to a 502 proxy error. WTF DISNEY!!!!!!!!!!! I tried logging in and it instead it lead me to the v3/register/congratulations. wow Atticus Bitter 20:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion I suggest branching into real games. for instance search steam on Google and click on the link that goes to steampowered.com. This community has many groups/clans and you have more freedom. A starter game can be Team Fortress 2, it involves classes from Scout to Spy, all with unique abilities and three weapon choices (Primary, Secondary and Melee). Try it. You probably will like it, Ill even coach you. Atticus Bitter 22:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) If you do make a Steam Account, Friend me @ >PM< DJ Pack-man >IC< Atticus Bitter 22:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Portal 2 Spoilers Please get this out to everyone. I personally think people want the game now just to experience it. This will only fuel their want. Atticus Bitter 23:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: FPS? First-Person Shooter Atticus Bitter 02:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Badge I can earn you this badge while you are away. It will require log in credentials. Do not worry this is a trick I learned, Shared Success. You are gone, I edit in your place. You come back, I give account back over to you, You have badge. GLaDOS 02:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Badge Farming on my Wiki You have my permission to create random pages and make random comments in order to earn that badge. Only on my wiki though, as the other wiki prohibits it. GLaDOS 02:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Bator.hos Can you edit my West India Trading Company Page so that Jeremiah Stormwash is no longer in the company. Then bump Chris Swordbones up to Lieutenant Commander and Lawrence Daggerpaine up to Lieutenant and Riverta Soulsteeler up to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Ban I got banned for not obeying an admin like I was it's slave. Help needed! The wiki has returned to a somewhat stable period. But we need our admins back. Please return to edit a little, make the wiki a little more fancy and organized. Thanks. Cap'n Mat